The Willow's Embrace
by Ayu4u
Summary: As the new teacher comes in Amu's school, her life is getting all messy, how will she deal with it,will they start hating eachother? Or, will they fall in love under the willow's cool leafs?


_**So, as i promised, here's the Christmas present for all those people who supported me all this time: since i found this site and started writing with the poorest skills, until now...**_

_**I wanna thank everyone who has added me as their favorite author:**_

_addimison2_

_HinoteRaion  
HyuugaaMegumii  
Imbalance  
iStRaWbErRy LoVeR nYa  
kawaii-amuto-4-life  
kawaiimiyu-chan  
kittyLuvr5  
.OFANiME  
linblueneko  
MaikaKitsune18  
Manga -luvr-geek  
meatbunluver  
Midnightz-Dark  
mitsukiangel  
pinkkittyninja  
Pitachara  
po tah toes  
PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS  
Rainey-l3  
RimaRox4848  
ritewiz  
RomanticaKH1  
roooaar  
sakura12908  
scrappedprincess0  
Stealthy Ninja_

_TheAngelOfTheDevils  
usuilove21  
Wolves-K00L  
X-Leavitt-x-Amber-X  
x. Ezra .x  
xp animelover  
xXDarkFaithXx  
XxdarkvampirelovexX  
XxKatelynnexX  
xXKimmyChanXx  
XxMidnight StarxX  
XxSingingAgonyxX  
Yami211  
Yuukigirly_

_3PaNdOrAhEaRtZaDiK3_  
_Akira-Chan_  
_AngelFoxBlueKitty_  
_animelover1410_  
_animelover909_

_aquris_  
_ARISU MANA MIYUKI_  
_Asainvietnamesegirl101_  
_Azn-Duckii_  
_3ls_  
_CarolXchan_

3ls

babii . ang3ls

Cg2 . nenetwin

_Chaarm_  
_Chelsley_  
_Courtney1033_  
_darkpharie_  
_Death-The-Kid-98_  
_Eia Yukino_  
_fizafrin_  
_Foxgrl18_

_Gatik_

* * *

_**I hope i got everyone's nicknames right, if not please forgive me, but right now i'd like to thank you all from my heart, guys... this chapter was made especially for you, ENJOY it to the fullest! P.S: nothing has changed, I only updated and corrected some of the mistakes that were done here and there.**_

* * *

"Hey, where the hell are you going, Hinamori?" The usual annoying voice called from behind, shivers went trough my spine as i looked behind.

"Where do _you_ think?" I asked with a playful yet, venomous voice.

"We must go to the teacher's office to report about the wallpaper we've done!" She yelled once again not caring about the girls that whispered something around her.

"Yeah, whatever" I said and continued going on my way.

"Hmph! Then, you better go back to where you came from, we don't need you here anyways, go back to your old school!" She yelled, Saaya Yamabuki, this time she definitely went too far. Annoyed, i shut my eyes closed, trying to calm down. In a matter of seconds, my brain calmed my hands and legs, that definitely, wanted to hit her really bad, yeah, maybe i'm an anime freak, maybe i don't date guys and i don't talk much, but that doesn't mean i can't fucking fight! I practically yelled in my mind as in real life i just ignored her and went home. I kept my eyes half-opened since they hurt like hell, maybe i should give up on my computer for some time? My vision can get really bad if i continue.

Oh, yeah i forgot, i'm Hinamori Amu - 8th grade, trying to struggle in a teenager's hard life, between harsh and full of hatred classmates. My grades are almost perfect, but ihu can't say that i'm the best, the mouth difference between me and the supposedly "1st" girl in my class is really big. No wonder they say that big mouthed people always get what they want, sad, isn't it?

Soon, i was at home, i put on some other clothes and drank a cup of tea, trying to calm down a little. I really shouldn't get annoyed just from that small thing, be strong Amu!

_**~!3 years later!~**_

The school year has once again started, but now, i'm finally in the 11th grade, with a few new classmates and some new teachers.

I hid my manga deep in the bag, under all of the other books before taking my English book and going straight to the English classroom. Ah~ English my favorite subject, it's just too easy for me learn it!

While walking in the halls i heard girls whispering and giggling, others squealing or blushing, you're thinking it's because of me? No waaaay~ I'm probably the most invisible person on earth, but it's not like i hate it or something, having peace and silence is like being in heaven for me.

Soon, i was in the classroom and sat at my desk preparing for the lesson, while other girls chatted and did random things, even thought they barely knew any words in English.

I sighed and shook my head a little before looking into my book at the next lessons we would pass, in my opinion it was easy, i just read a few of them before my heaven was disturbed by a girlish voice - Runo Kaizumi - she's a cheerful girl, but she really likes gossip. shivers went down my spine as she sighed and stared at me for a second.

"Reading that book again? You do that every time we have English classes" She said

"Yeah, so?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you be more excited to see our new English teacher? I heard he's really Hot and young!" She squealed, my ears started hurting for a few seconds, God i thought i'd get used to this in 8 years, but i guess i didn't...So much noise is just too much for my sensitive ears, i might get deaf in a few years if it continues like this!

"How hot could a teacher be? And if he's already started teaching then it mean he must be at least 23-25, that's a little too old for us don't you think? Anyways, don't disturb me i'm busy." I said and dug my head in the book once again, i checked twice if there were any words i didn't knew or understand and as usual - there weren't.

Heh, i guess my passion for English has grown pretty much in the last few years. Suddenly a silence filled the class before more squealing starting.

"What the.." I almost cursed, Oh God, give me power to keep my mouth shut for two more years. I prayed to keep my cursing far away from my classmates or it would start a real bad commotion. I stood up noticing that my desk mate was actually dragging my arm up. I looked to my left where the door was, only to see it open slowly and a blue haired man stepped in. Okay, so... he does look young, but i don't know if you could call him hot.

"Good morning everyone, sit down" He greeted. Girls squealed once again as i covered my ears.

"So, i guess i should present myself first." He started

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your new English teacher. Any questions?" Suddenly lots of hands were raised up by lots of girls in my class. Ewwww

"Yes... um Yamabuki-san?" He said looking at Saaya, ugh.

"How old are you?" She asked with hearts in her eyes.

"19" Tsukiyomi-san replied, wait.. 19? How's that even possible?

"Eh, but how can someone of your age be a teacher?" Thank you big mouthed classmates, in the end you're not that bad after all.

"I'm not going to be a teacher in the future, but for now, i'm simply practicing, and i'll be here only for one year, so please take care of me." He replied to my and that girl's question. One year huh? So i have to tolerate all this double squealing for one year - great, just great. I sighed. I mean, they are polluting the air!

After that, lots of questions were asked and little of them were answered, but it's not like i cared, in less than 15 minutes the class FINALLY started.

The new teacher started talking about this lesson's topic but nobody seemed to be interested in it, more likely my classmates were interested in the teacher himself.

Girls were dying over him, while guys envied, glared at and even hated him with all of their heart for getting their girlfriends' hearts. I hadn't any of those feelings though, the only thought i had in my head at that time was that i am really bored and i have read the next 10 lessons for the third time now.

"I feel like i'm gonna fall asleep" I mumbled to myself trying to make sure that nobody will hear me, although i always have the worst bad luck on the earth.

"Whaaa~ Really? C'mon the teacher is so hot and you wanna sleep? Are you crazy or something...Wait.. no... no way! Don't tell me you're a lesbian..?" She asked looking wide eyed at me. I raised and eyebrow, me a lesbian? Do i really look like i like girls - no way in the Hell.

"No...?" I stated the obvious.

"Eh, c'mon i won't tell anyone, i promise!" She whispered back to me. I'd believe in her promise if only i hadn't been with her in the same class for fucking 8 years.

"I'm not." I simply replied slightly getting annoyed.

"Aw.. but you like girls, don't you don't you? There's no other way to explain your behavior towards our new, hot teach " She teased. God, what a bitch, forgive me for cursing though...

"I said i don't like!" I finally replied, my voice cracking a little letting the sounds come out of my mouth much louder than i expected. "Oh, shit.." I whispered as the teacher's attention was now all over me.

"I see, so you don't like me lessons Miss... Hinamori Amu." He stated looking at me with cold eyes and yet, a playful smirk was attached to his lips.

"It's..." I started as i stood up. that's the polite way, right?

"There's no need for an explanation, i'll give you a F for now, i hope this will make you more interested in my lessons for a while, at least until you get your grades up." He said coldly. My eyes widen, it wasn't true, i... this teacher just... he just broke my 6 years record, in six years i got only straight As in English class, which obviously was my favorite subject. But now, he ended it, all my hard work is gone, and why..? Because of a stupid, idiotic, new, teacher, wait… no, it's because of this bitch next to me that bugged me! I stared wide eyed at the blackboard behind the teacher trying to calm down my nerves which were awaken by the overflowing emotions, i definitely wasn't a strong person emotionally, of course on the outside i'd look strong, but on the inside i'd simply break in millions of pieces every time i get emotionally hurt, and this was one of those times, the times i hate the most!

Suddenly the bell rang, for the first time in my life the English lesson seemed really long. I quickly packed my items and passed by classmates that were actually whispering things, they too, knew about my English abilities...Not looking up, i bumped into someone, i quickly apologized but regretted it later.

"Hm, Hinamori-san, i know there's not a very big age difference between us but, as a teacher, i'd still like some respect, if you don't mind." He said a smirk playing on his face, fucking annoying smirk!

"Y-yes, Tsukiyomi-san.." I replied as i clenched my teeth and fists. I was going to show this teacher who i was and what abilities i could posses, there's no way i'm gonna let him go so easily, i haven't challenged the old English teacher for nothing! As soon as i was out of the classroom i looked at my schedule, the next class was ... - French, uh great, just great, my _favorite_ subject, i rolled my eyes annoyed.

Without me noticing, a whole week has passed and the English classes were right in front of me, waiting for me to attend 'em. I sighed as i entered the classroom, i can't believe this is happening to me.

I threw my bag on the desk before going to the window and looking outside at the beautiful sky. I quickly started daydreaming about lots of things, about manga characters and anime series, my head was a great fantasy book, sadly whenever i tried writing my ideas they would simply get erased from my head and i'd stop halfway, that's what i hated the most about me, i was a dreamer, but my dreams would never come true. Suddenly i heard a husky voice behind me.

"It's nice outside isn't it..? But, shouldn't you be more concerned about today's lesson than the sky's color?" The _oh so familiar_voice rang in my ears, a vein popped on my head. What's this guy planning? I don't get it! First, he's giving me an F for some in-class talking and now scolding me for not repeating the lesson, oh c'mon what's wrong with him? It's obvious that i already knew it since 3 months ago, stupid teacher...

"Well, i'm ready to respond the lesson if you want me to, Tsukiyomi-san." I said sweetly and tried to force a smile, it didn't worked that well though.

"We'll see… we'll se..." He told me before taking his seat, the bell rang the second his hands touched the desk, wha.. ESP? Maybe he can predict the future... eh... creepy!

"Hinamori-san, you should take your seat already, the bell rang a while ago." He said awakening me from my daydreaming. Anyways, what's with him, huh? Does he hate me or something? Maybe he has a grudge against me..?

"Yes" I simply replied and took my seat before the class started.

"Okay, let's see who i should ask some questions today...Yamabuki Saaya, please stand up" He said looking in the crowd. Saaya stood up with a happy face, i raised an eyebrow, wasn't he going to let me speak today?

"Don't worry Hinamori-san , you have time too" I heard a voice coming from in front of me. No... he surely is creepy!

"So let's see how your reading is, Yamabuki-san, please open the book at page 173 and read the text number 59." Tsukiyomi said

**Note: Sentences in cursive means that they are in English.**

_"Da..g-g-garl..was frigtened, she luked ap and her aiz viden..."(_The girl was frightened, she looked up and her eyes widen.)Saaya barely could make any normal words come out of her mouth, tsk tsk..

"Ugh... that's enough, Yamabuki-san, let's try writing now." Ikuto said with a huge sweat drop on his head.

"O-okay!" Saaya almost squealed, she'd be closer to her _hot_ teacher for a while longer, right?

She headed to the blackboard.

"Um.. why don't you simply wirite the sentence you just read, it'll be easier for you and i don't have anything on my mind for now." Ikuto lied, it was obvious that he was already aware of her knowledge.

_'The girl was fritend, she lukd up as her aiz viden.'_She wrote on the blackboard at times making unbearable noises with the chalk.

"I see, thank you Saaya-san, you can sit down." Ikuto ordered... wait, since when did i start calling him Ikuto?

"Now, Hinamori Amu, please read the text nr 2 at page 157." He told me, i nodded and started reading.

"_In her long white Sunday dress you might have taken Ginnie Narine for fourteen or fifteen. In fact she was twelve, a happy, uncomplicated child with a nature as open as the red hibiscus that decorated her black, waist-length hair. Generations earlier her family had come to Trinidad from India as overseers on the sugar plantations. Her father had had some success through buying and clearing land around Rio Cristalino and planting it with coffee._" I read and look up the expression on his face was obviously priceless and i just loved it, including the nice feeling in my stomach and the cool shivers that went trough my spine now and then.

_**Normal POV:**_

Ikuto was amazed of how good this girl was, he regretted a little for being so harsh the other week, but, after being surprised in such a good way, he wasn't going to give up.

_'Hinamuri Amu, huh? I'm gonna suck the life power out of you until you become perfect'_He thought while an evil smirk formed in his lips, her fluent speaking and reading wouldn't let any place for another bad thoughts about her, he was sure she'd get the best results at writing and grammar as well.

"Now could you write a few words?" He demanded, Amu nodded confidently and went to the blackboard, she gently took the white chalk in her hands and waited for the word, to come out of her teacher's mouth.

"_Dress_" Ikuto said.

_'Dress'_

"_Generations, Trinidad, Ginnie Narine_" The teacher continued.

_'Generations'_

_'Trinidad'_

_'Ginie Narine'_ Amu wrote not being really sure about the Ginnie Narine thing since she didn't pay much attention to it. _'Ha!'_ Ikuto thought and smirked he finally found it, a little mistake that is barely noticeable, but still, he made sure to be harsh enough and very strict about it.

"Good, thank you Amu-san, please sit down, i'll give you a B for now." Ikuto said waiting patiently for Amu's late reaction.

"B? For what...? I just... Why did y-..Never mind." Amu couldn't make any words come out of her mouth normally, there was a single mistake she was aware of, and yet, he gave her a B? Even the math teacher wasn't that strict! She sat down, letting a loud thump disturb the teacher's ears who was now smirking form ear to ear, enjoying how Amu was burning in the hottest flames of hell, she was wishing he was in her place.

Soon the bell rang and Amu noticed that lots of girls with strange white-pinkish envelopes made a big circle around Tsukiyomi Ikuto, she raised an eyebrow and unwilling, while passing by, overheard some of the conversations.

"Girls, girls, calm down, i will accept your love letters only if they are written in English without any grammar mistakes and with perfect handwriting!" He said and quickly shoved them off, knowing that most of them couldn't even tell when people on the Tv speak English or French, that thing made me chuckle. That's it bitches, now come kiss my feet! That's what i wished for at that time, but, i never thought that my wish would transform my life in living hell...

In a few days i started regretting that i ever learned English, lots of girls from different classes would come all over me and beg for a few English words written on the pink paper with hearts on it.

"Please, Amu-chan~ we'll do anything, just write a few letters for us..." Some girls asked in a flirty-sweet voice. '_Ewww, do they think that this gross thing will make me change my mind, uh they are sooo wrong!'_Amu thought

"Sorry, i'm busy!" She said and hid her nose inside and other English book that she was reading, in other words - Shoujo manga!

"But Amu-taaan~ we really need your help" They whined.

"Just leave me alone okay? I won't write those stupid letters for you! You should have listened to the teacher when she was talking, don't come begging me, now !" Amu glared at them.

"Oh, just let her be girls, she thinks she's all high and mighty, the smartest one in here." An annoying voice came from a few meters away, Amu didn't even turn her head, she already knew who it was, her biggest enemy in both real and school life - Utau Hoshina, she kind of was _'the smartest in their class,' 'the first'_as some use to call her because she lets them copy her homework everyday. Amu rolled her eyes annoyed. She looked at the clock, the class was about to end but the teacher was nowhere to be seen, in a few seconds the bell rang and Amu left the classroom like a bullet. She looked around, everyone was having lunch by now, she yawned and stretched her back, all these classes made her really tired and whenever she tried to close an eye in the classroom (in breaks) the annoying high-pitched voices would always resonate in her ears like an echo.

And noisy places were the worst places she could ever go to, but now, all that pain was over, she found a place only for herself, a place, where she could be alone in peace and silence.

She looked to the right and then to the left before quietly leaving the school's most populated places to it's behinds. Amu looked at the tall trees and finally noticed the one she mostly liked, it was a big, old willow with really long branches that would touch the ground and form the perfect hiding place for her.

She pushed some of it's leafs away before entering the darkness, obviously Amu never liked darkness, but in here ,she felt save, or at least, her ears did.

Amu laid on the soft grass that barely has seen the sun in the last few months, she closed her eyes and let the cool leafs touch her skin, every now and then, when the wind would blow a little harder. Without knowing, the pink haired girl fell asleep next to a certain blue haired man that shared the same feelings as her. Both with similar thoughts in their mind.

_'I'll definitely show him/her my true nature'_

And that's how a new love story has started, with a boy and a girl, embraced by the willow's cool leafs.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading this small story of mine, i am not sure whether it should be made a many chaptered one, or not, but please let me know your opinion! Love you all~ Please REVIEW and Merry Christmas!**_

_**~Ayu**_

* * *

_**P.S again: I might, jus might be writing the second chapter now ; But shhhhhh!**_


End file.
